Friends
Friends è una sit-com statunitense creata da Marta Kauffman, David Crane e Kevin Bright (Bright-Kauffman-Crane Productions) e prodotta dalla Warner Bros. È stata trasmessa per la prima volta dal network radiotelevisivo statunitense NBC ed è composta da dieci stagioni: il primo episodio è andato in onda il 22 settembre 1994, l'ultimo il 6 maggio 2004. In Italia è stata trasmessa sulle reti RAI (Raitre e Raidue) tra il 1997 e il 2005, successivamente replicata dal canale satellitare Fox a partire dall'ottobre 2004; nel 2008 i diritti per la trasmissione delle prime stagioni della serie passano a Mediaset, ed è quindi replicata sul canale del digitale terrestre Mya dal 19 gennaio 2008, e dall'estate dello stesso anno su Italia 1, mentre Raidue manda in onda le puntate delle ultime stagioni. Nella Svizzera italiana è stata trasmessa dal canale TSI1 (Televisione Svizzera Italiana 1) con il titolo AMICI. La serie televisiva, che narra la vita di sei amici che vivono a New York nel quartiere noto come Greenwich Village, ha dato origine ad un suo spin-off (di poco successo, rispetto alla serie originale) intitolato Joey con Matt LeBlanc come protagonista ancora nei panni di Joey. Ogni stagione è composta, in media, da 24 episodi di circa 22 minuti, per un totale di 236 episodi. Nella versione originale alcuni episodi durano più di 22 minuti ma sono stati ridotti a 20 minuti nella versione italiana. Una delle caratteristiche della serie (e ormai di tutte le sit-com americane) è che in molte occasioni il pubblico ha assistito alla proiezione dello show dal vivo, e le sue reazioni (le risate, gli applausi, ecc.) sono state registrate e inserite poi nel montaggio definitivo prima della messa in onda. Nel doppiaggio italiano, invece, le risate sono state preregistrate e gli applausi sono stati cancellati (come si può desumere da una visione comparativa dell'audio originale inglese e di quello italiano grazie all'edizione in DVD della serie). In molte occasioni, infatti, il pubblico in sala ha reagito con grande entusiasmo, e persino urla ed incitamenti aperti, a quanto avveniva sullo stage: ad esempio quando hanno fatto la loro comparsa in qualità di guest star attori del calibro di Bruce Willis, Brad Pitt, Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, Winona Ryder, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Julia Roberts e Ben Stiller . Personaggi e interpreti Principali * Rachel Karen Green - Jennifer Aniston * Monica E. Geller - Bing - Courteney Cox Arquette * Phoebe Buffay - Hannigan - Lisa Kudrow * Ross Eustace Geller - David Schwimmer * Chandler Muriel Bing - Matthew Perry * Joseph "Joey" Francis Tribbiani - Matt Le Blanc Nella versione italiana e in quella francese il cognome di Joey da Tribbiani è diventato Triviani (anche se a volte è distintamente pronunciato Tribbiani come nell'originale) per migliorarne la sonorità, mentre il nome Phoebe (che in inglese è pronunciato Fibi) viene pronunciato Febe. Il membro del cast David Schwimmer ha diretto alcuni episodi a partire dalla sesta stagione. Secondari * Gunther - James Michael Tyler * Janice Litman - Maggie Wheeler * Jack Geller - Elliott Gould * Judy Geller - Christina Pickles * Mike Hannigan - Paul Rudd * Estelle Leonard - June Gable * Carol Willick - Jane Sibbett-Anita Barone * (Dr.) Richard Burke - Tom Selleck * Frank Buffay Jr - Giovanni Ribisi Guest stars Data la fama internazionale che anno dopo anno la serie accumulava, tantissimi attori, cantanti, top-models e personaggi famosi hanno voluto partecipare ad una o più puntate come guest star, sia interpretando personaggi di fantasia, sia loro stessi. Rapporti interpersonali Ross e Monica sono fratello e sorella e conoscono Chandler dai tempi del college, poichè quest'ultimo era compagno di stanza di Ross. I due conoscono anche Rachel, visto che andava con Monica al liceo, e le due all'epoca erano molto legate; con il passare degli anni, però, Rachel e Monica si erano perse di vista, anche a causa della loro differente condizione sociale. Ross si sposa con Carol; Monica, ancora single, conosce Phoebe e va a vivere con lei in un appartamento. Sullo stesso pianerottolo vivono Chandler e il suo coinquilino, un ebreo. Quest'ultimo però, decide di cambiare casa e dunque Chandler è alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui dividere l'affitto: è a questo punto che arriva Joey, un attore di origini italiane. Allo stesso tempo Phoebe, che trova difficile la convivenza con Monica, sta decidendo di tornare a vivere da sua nonna, ma non ha il coraggio di dirglielo: alla fine le due amiche si separano, ma restano amiche, in quanto Phoebe lavora al Central Perk, un bar dove i ragazzi si riuniscono spesso. Nella primissima puntata, Ross, Monica, Chandler, Joey e Phoebe sono al Central Perk a parlare del fatto che il matrimonio di Ross è finito poichè sua moglie Carol è lesbica e si è innamorata di Susan, una sua amica. Proprio in quel momento entra nel bar Rachel, che stava per sposare Barry, un ricco dentista, ma capendo di non amarlo l'ha lasciato sull'altare. Dato che Phoebe è tornata a vivere da sua nonna, Monica accoglie Rachel a casa sua. Rachel dunque cambia per sempre vita, distruggendo le carte di credito di suo padre e andando a lavorare come cameriera per poter pagare l'affitto a Monica. Chandler-Joey e Monica-Rachel è la disposizione iniziale di chi vive nei due appartamenti principali, dove è ambientata la serie. Inoltre vi sono gli appartamenti di Ross, che vive da solo, e di Phoebe che prima vive con la nonna, poi da sola anche lei. Durante le varie stagioni gli amici si scambieranno spesso gli appartamenti a seconda degli amori o delle scommesse fatte tra loro: *durante la seconda stagione, per un breve periodo, Joey ottiene un lavoro fisso in una soap opera e va a vivere da solo in un'altro appartamento, lasciando Chandler da solo. I due, però, capiscono di non poter stare così lontano l'uno dall'altro e tornano a vivere insieme. *Nel dodicesimo episodio della quarta stagione ("La scommessa"), Chandler e Joey sfidano Rachel e Monica a un gioco-quiz (a fare da conduttore è invece Ross) e in palio c'è lo scambio degli appartamenti. I due ragazzi riescono a vincere (poichè le due non riescono a rispondere alla domanda "che lavoro fa Chandler?") e dunque le ragazze sono costrette a cedere l'appartamento. *Nel diciannovesimo episodio della quarta stagione ("Scommessa finale") Monica e Rachel riescono a riconquistare il loro appartamento e a ricacciare con l'inganno Chandler e Joey in quello vecchio presentandosi a casa di Chandler e Joey con degli abbonamenti per la squadra dei New York Knicks (Basket NBA), ma i ragazzi prima tentennano e poi ri-scommettono giocando a chi pesca la carta piu alta, vincendo.Al loro ritorno dalla partita si ritrovano fuori di casa,e furibondi chiedono a Monica e Rachel di uscire: ma le due ragazze si oppongono e propongono di baciarsi tra loro in cambio della permanenza nell'appartamento,cosa che i ragazzi accettano molto volentieri. *Nel settimo episodio della quinta stagione (L'ospite scomodo) Ross perde l'appartamento appena acquistato a causa del fallimento del suo matrimonio con Emily. Trovandosi temporaneamente senza un tetto, soggiornerà per qualche tempo a casa di Chandler e Joey. La convivenza sarà comunque destinata a durare poco, dal momento che Ross si rivelerà ben presto troppo pedante e invadente. *Nel sesto episodio della sesta serie (L'ultima sera) Chandler e Monica vanno a vivere insieme nell'appartamento di lei. Rachel si trova quindi senza un posto dove andare e inizialmente Ross le chiede di trasferirsi da lui, ma quando lei scopre che lui non ha ancora chiesto l'annullamento del loro matimonio lampo a Las Vegas s'infuria e decide di andare a vivere da Phoebe. *Nel settimo episodio della sesta stagione (Una corsa nel parco) Rachel si è ufficialmente trasferita da Phoebe, mentre Joey ha trovata una nuova coinquilina: Janine, una ballerina di origine australiana. *Nell'undicesimo episodio della sesta stagione (Un tavolo da speziale), poichè Joey ha iniziato una storia con Janine, e a quest'ultima non piacciono i suoi amici, Joey decide di lasciarla e lei lascia l'appartamento. *Nel diciottesimo episodio della sesta stagione (Fuoco e fiamme), Rachel lascia il suo arricciacapelli acceso nel bagno e nell'appartamento di Phoebe scoppia un'incendio. Le due sono costrette ad andare a dormire altrove: Phoebe da Monica e Chandler mentre Rachel da Joey. Successivamente Phoebe torna nel suo appartamento, mentre Rachel resta da Joey. *Rachel andrà a vivere per un certo periodo a casa di Ross, per accudire insieme la loro figlia Emma. Gag ricorrenti In Friends vi sono numerose gag che ricorrono durante tutta la serie. Alcune in italiano non si notano, a causa del fatto che ogni volta la battuta viene tradotta in modo diverso. Il caso più eclatante riguarda la celeberrima e ricorrente battuta '"we were on a break"' che nella versione italiana è pressocchè inesistente, a causa delle molteplici traduzioni di cui è stata oggetto. *''we were on a break!'' (avevamo rotto !): quando Rachel durante la terza stagione dice a Ross di volere una pausa di riflessione ("let's take a break..a break from us"), quest'ultimo la interpreta male pensando ad una rottura definitiva ( '' break'' in inglese significa sia rompere -''to break''- sia pausa- break) e per la disperazione finisce a letto con un'altra ragazza. Il mattino dopo Rachel gli dice di aver cambiato idea e di voler restare con lui ma quando scopre della sua scappatella lo lascia definitivamente. Nel corso delle successive stagioni Ross per giustificarsi ripeterà spesso "we were on a break!", cioè "avevamo rotto!" per giustificare il suo comportamento. Nell'ultima puntata dell'ultima serie, quando finalmente Rachel torna da Ross e si baciano, Ross le dice scherzando "si, io e te, insieme..a meno che...non facciamo una pausa...!". In italiano la battuta è stata invece tradotta con "e ora cosa dirò all'altra?", come se Ross avesse un'altra partner al momento. Un altro errore di traduzione riguardo questa frase si trova all'inizio dell'episodio 9x07 "La canzone piccante" dove Ross dice alla figlia Emma : "Ed ecco perchè, qualunque cosa dica la mamma, alla fine avrà sempre ragione il tuo paparino, sì, proprio così, sì, proprio così" mentre nella versione originale la frase era : "And that's why, no matter what mommy says, we really were on a break. Yes we were! Yes we were!" (" Ed ecco perché, non importa cosa dica la mamma, noi avevamo rotto. Sì, proprio così. Sì, proprio così.")'' *''i capelli di Ross: più volte i ragazzi dicono che i capelli di Ross non hanno un taglio alla moda e appaiono unti. La battuta ricorre non solo in forma esplicita, ma anche implicita quando vengono comparati con altre cose altrettanto brutte. *Ross parla lentamente'': Ross ha la tendenza a parlare scandendo le parole ad una ad una, come se stesse spiegando una lezione a scuola. Questa sua caratteristica è sempre presa di mira dalla battute sarcastiche di Chandler. *''che lavoro fa Chandler?: nessuno sembra riuscire a rispondere a questa domanda e Chandler ogni volta ne è infastidito. In effetti il suo, rispetto agli altri, è un lavoro più da ufficio ed è più difficile classificarlo. Nonostante ciò, quando Joey va a lavorare per qualche giorno nel suo stesso reparto, si intuisce essere un lavoro da analista contabile. *''How you doin'? (come te la passi?): celebre frase di Joey, che la usa specialmente per avvicinare a sè delle belle ragazze. In italiano è tradotta ogni volta in modo diverso (come ti va?, come ti butta?, come stai?, ecc) e quindi non è possibile percepirne la ricorrenza. *''Chandler è gay?: ogni volta che Chandler incontra una persona per la prima volta, questa è convinta, ad un primo sguardo che lui sia omosessuale. Questo è capitato anche ai suoi cinque amici, che glielo confessano dicendo che lui ha un "certo non so che" che lo fa sembrare gay. *Rachel piange sempre!: Rachel sembra avere sempre il pianto facile, tanto che gli altri amici glielo fanno notare ogni volta. Episodi ''Location 240px|right|thumb|Pianta del set Friends è ambientato a New York, infatti i sei protagonisti vivono nel quartiere di Greenwich Village. Tuttavia la sit-com è girata a Burbank, Los Angeles, nello studio 24 della Warner Bros (3rd Street, Stage 24). Questi sono stati adibiti per accogliere le cinque location principali: *Appartamento #1 (in cui vivono prima Monica e Rachel, poi Monica e Chandler). *Appartamento #2 (in cui vivono prima Chandler e Joey poi Joey e Rachel). *Appartamento di Ross (che cambia durante la serie). *Appartamento di Phoebe (che si vede pochissime volte durante la serie). *''Central Perk'' (il bar dove si ritrovano i sei amici). In via del tutto eccezionale, alcuni episodi erano ambientati altrove (a Londra, a Montauk, una zona balneare vicino a New York, a Las Vegas e alle Barbados) e alcune riprese di esterni di questi luoghi sono stati mandati in onda. 250px|right|thumb|La location del Central Perk Il palazzo usato per le riprese esterne, si trova a New York, nel quartiere di Greenwich Village, all'incrocio fra la Groove Street e la Bedford Street. Curiosità * Nella versione originale, ogni titolo iniziava con le lettere "TOW" che stanno per "The one with.." o '"The one when", cioè "Quello con..." "Quello in cui...". Fanno eccezione il primo episodio ("The pilot", cioè l'episodio pilota, anche se è talvolta riportato come "The One When Monica Gets a new Roommate" cioè "Quello in cui Monica trova una nuova convivente"), un episodio in due parti della seconda stagione ("The One After The Superbowl", ovvero "Quello dopo il Superbowl", in riferimento al fatto che tale episodio è andato in onda dopo la trasmissione del Superbowl), l'ultimo episodio della terza stagione ("The One At the Beach", cioè "Quello sulla spiaggia"), il primo episodio della quinta stagione ("The One After Ross Says Rachel", in italiano "Quello dopo che Ross ha detto Rachel"), il centesimo episodio ("The One Hundredth", appunto "Il centesimo"), l'episodio doppio di fine quinta stagione ("The One In Vegas", "Quello a Las Vegas"), il primo episodio della sesta stagione ("The One After Vegas", ovvero "Quello dopo Las Vegas"), un altro episodio della sesta stagione ("The One On The Last Night", ovvero "Quello riguardo l'ultima notte"), un episodio doppio della sesta stagione ("The One That Could have been", cioè "Quello che sarebbe potuto succedere"), l'episodio di inizio ottava stagione ("The One After I do", cioè "Quello dopo il 'Lo voglio'"), un altro episodio dell'ottava stagione ("The One In Massapequa", cioè "Quello in Massapequa"), l'episodio finale della nona stagione ("The One in Barbados", cioè "Quello alle Barbados"), il primo episodio della decima stagione ("The One After Joey and Rachel kiss", cioè "Quello dopo il bacio tra Joey e Rachel") e l'episodio conclusivo della serie ("The last one", cioè l'ultimo episodio). * Il tema musicale di apertura è "I'll Be There For You" dei The Rembrandts che grazie al successo di Friends nel 1995 restò in cima alle classifiche per diverse settimane. * Courtney Cox era stata originariamente scelta per il ruolo di Rachel, ma rifiutò la parte per avere quella di Monica perché la sua personalità era più adatta a quel ruolo: a Jennifer Aniston a sua volta venne offerto il ruolo di Monica ma rifiutò per avere quello di Rachel per lo stesso motivo. * Nella sigla iniziale della prima puntata della sesta stagione, ad ogni nome (sia degli attori che dei creatori) venne aggiunto il cognome Arquette in onore del matrimonio avvenuto tra Courteney Cox e David Arquette nella pausa tra la quinta e la sesta stagione. Questa puntata viene dedicata a loro, infatti alla fine dell'episodio si può leggere la scritta "For Courteney and David who did get married" cioè "a Courteney e David che si sono sposati". David Arquette tra le altre cose è anche comparso come guest star nel terzo episodio della terza stagione ("Per dimenticare Richard") nel ruolo di Malcolm. * Il cast era noto per la forte unione dei suoi membri; infatti hanno richiesto che venissero tutti nominati per la stessa categoria di Award (Supporting Actor) o per niente. Chiesero anche di avere un salario collettivo uguale per tutti che arrivò per l'ultima stagione ad 1 milione di dollari a puntata per ciascuno di loro, mentre all'inizio ne guadagnavano 20.000. * Il personaggio di Ursula (gemella di Phoebe) all'inizio veniva interpretato da Lisa Kudrow contemporaneamente sia in Friends che nell'altra sit-com americana Innamorati pazzi; ogni tanto, soprattutto nelle prime stagioni, vi è qualche collegamento con quest'ultima: quando Phoebe viene a sapere che Ursula ha lasciato Joey va a parlarle nel bar in cui lei fa la cameriera, che è una location di Innamorati pazzi, e durante la prima stagione (episodio "Vivere Intensamente parte uno") due donne, Helen Hunt e Fran Devanow (protagoniste di Innamorati pazzi), incontrano Phoebe al Central Perk, e credendo sia Ursula le affidano un'ordinazione. * Gunther è innamorato di Rachel da sempre e per tutta la serie il suo amore per lei rimane segreto, fino all'ultimo episodio. * Ross si sposa tre volte durante il corso della serie e ogni suo matrimonio finisce con un divorzio. * Sebbene il telefilm sia girato a Los Angeles, gli esterni del palazzo dove vivono Monica, Chandler, Rachel e Joey sono ripresi a New York, nel Greenwich Village, e più precisamente all'incrocio tra Grove st. e Bedford st. * Tra la seconda e la quinta stagione, Joey uscirà con cinque ragazze dal nome quasi identico, una di seguito all'altra: Cathy (alias Lisa Roberts, nell'episodio 13 della seconda stagione, in cui la sorella Julia è guest star assieme a Van Damme), poi Kate (Dina Meyer, che interpreta l'attrice sua partner nella commedia teatrale - episodio 19 della terza stagione), quindi Kathy (alias Paget Brewster, anche lei attrice, che poi si metterà con Chandler) e Casey (sebbene quest'ultima sia soltando nominata e non interpretata da nessuna attrice), e infine Katie (al secolo Soleil Moon Frye, episodio 15 della quinta stagione). * Dei sei friends, Phoebe è quella che più di tutti viene a sapere, per caso o per rivelazione, dei più importanti eventi capitati ai protagonisti. Infatti è lei l'unica a sapere che Rachel è ancora innamorata di Ross (quarta stagione), è l'unica a sapere che Ross e Rachel sono ancora sposati (quinta stagione), che Chandler chiederà a Monica di sposarlo (sesta stagione), che è Rachel ad essere incinta e non Monica (ottava stagione), che Ross vuol riprovarci con Rachel dopo la nascita della figlia Emma (nona stagione) ed è la prima a sapere che il matrimonio tra Ross e Carol sta finendo poichè quest'ultima è lesbica (questo particolare è già noto già dall'episodio pilot ma viene spiegato meglio in "Tre anni prima" (terza serie) con una puntata che torna indietro per spiegare vari accadimenti fino a quel momento non noti). Anche Joey a volte scopre alcuni segreti per primo, ma al contrario di Phoebe non è in grado di mantenerli tali (come quando scopre la relazione tra Monica e Chandler). *In media 30 secondi di pubblicità dell'episodio finale della serie costavano 2.000.000$. Questo è il record per gli spot pubblicitari più cari di una serie televisiva. I "friends" e l'Italia È abbastanza evidente come sia esistito un rapporto preferenziale tra gli autori e attori di "Friends" e l'Italia. Nessun altro paese (ad eccezione della Gran Bretagna) e nessun'altra lingua è stata più omaggiata durante le dieci stagioni. Ecco alcuni esempi che possono provarlo: * La famiglia di Joey Tribbiani è di origine italiana. * Durante alcune puntate della prima stagione (a cominciare dalla 7 "A lume di candela" fino alla 12 "Massaggi e lasagne"), fa la sua comparsa un ragazzo italiano di nome Paolo (interpretato dall'attore Cosimo Fusco), conosciuto da Rachel sul pianerottolo di casa sua. Tra Paolo e Rachel si instaura subito una relazione, ovviamente con gran dispiacere di Ross. Paolo è appena giunto negli Usa dall'Italia e conosce solo poche parole di inglese; dunque la maggioranza delle sue battute, durante le varie puntate in cui è presente, sono recitate in italiano (e spesso e volentieri gli altri "friend" si prendono gioco di lui e del suo modo di parlare). Nel periodo in cui Rachel fa coppia con Paolo l'Italia viene citata in più occasioni, per diverse motivazioni. Paolo farà la sua ricomparsa anche nella prima puntata della seconda stagione, "Una fidanzata per Ross". Anche in questo caso, essendo impossibile per i nostri doppiatori rendere evidente il disagio linguistico, Paolo è stato trasformato in Pablo, un ragazzo spagnolo, e le sue battute in italiano sono state doppiate in lingua spagnola. * Nell'episodio "Lotta estrema" (24ª puntata terza stagione) Chandler esordisce raccontando che in Italia esiste una cittadina chiamata Campione e che i suoi abitanti sono fortunati perché possono dire di essere dei Campioni (in realtà Campionesi) davanti alle facce esterrefatte degli altri Friends. * In una puntata della serie ("Pizza a domicilio", 19ª puntata della quinta stagione) Joey riceve la visita della sua nonna italiana (interpretata dall'attrice Lilyan Chauvin). Visto che lei non parla e non capisce bene l'inglese, Joey le si rivolge in alcune occasioni parlando in italiano, ed anche lei risponde nella nostra lingua. Pure Pheobe, durante la puntata, si rivolge a lei sfoggiando un fluente italiano, tra lo stupore dei suoi stessi amici. Purtroppo nella versione doppiata in italiano era impossibile rendere evidente la cosa e quindi i doppiatori italiani decisero di far passare la nonna per poco lucida e sorda, in modo da giustificare gli equivoci linguistici. * In numerose puntate, a turno Rachel, Pheobe, Monica e Joey usano alcuni insulti o imprecazioni volgari in italiano (come "stronzo" oppure un insolito "vaffannapoli") per non farsi capire dal loro interlocutore del momento e poterlo offendere liberamente. Nell'edizione italiana queste parolacce sono state tradotte con insulti dialettali. * Durante la terza stagione Monica frequenta per alcune puntate un ricchissimo miliardario, Pete Becker (interpretato da Jon Favreau), il quale una sera invita Monica a mangiare fuori una pizza, e finisce per portarla a Roma (alcune immagini della città e del Colosseo vengono mandate in onda). * Rachel, durante un appuntamento a casa di uno dei suoi tanti fidanzati, si dispone sul divano di casa indossando un capo di lingerie molto sexy e raffinato sapendo che i genitori del suo ragazzo erano in viaggio a Roma in Italia, quando questi si presentano a sorpresa in casa, trovano Rachel in posa sul divano e vedendola vestita in quel modo la prendono per una prostituta, così lei si giustifica dicendo che quello era un capo d'alta moda e che a Milano tutte le donne ne indossano uno del genere, cosi è costretta ad andare a cena in un ristorante con quella camicetta da notte per convincere i genitori del suo ragazzo che quello fosse un capo d'alta moda. * Rachel, durante il suo periodo impiegatizio presso Ralph Lauren, è la corrispondente americana per la sede di Milano. In particolare, durante un episodio della serie ("Notte in bianco", episodio 12 della settima stagione), Rachel litiga con il suo assistente-fidanzato Tag Jones per via di un plico da spedire a Milano in giornata. * Chandler e Joey, quando devono cambiare il tavolo da pranzo del loro appartamento, finiscono per portare a casa un bel calcio balilla. Molte delle partite che vi si disputeranno saranno invariabilmente giocate tra l'Italia di Joey e un'altra formazione. * A volte nella cucina di Monica si vedono alcuni prodotti italiani (come pasta Barilla, Nutella, olio Bertolli ecc). * Nel sesto episodio della prima stagione, Chandler conosce Aurora, una ragazza di origini italiane, e rimane estasiato dalla pronuncia del suo nome con l'accento italiano della ragazza. * Spesso aldifuori del Central Perk sono parcheggiate delle moto dell'italiana Ducati, come un Monster giallo oppure una 748 rossa. Ascolti e ''share Tutte le dieci stagioni di "Friends" sono state seguite da altissimi indici di ascolto e di share, sia negli USA che nel resto del mondo. In particolare, negli USA, l'ottava stagione (andata in onda nel 2001-2002) è risultata essere in assoluto la serie più vista tra tutte quelle trasmesse durante l'anno, (con uno share medio del 26% e una media di 26,7 milioni di telespettatori a puntata), mentre la quinta (1998-1999) e la nona stagione (2001-2002) si sono piazzate al secondo posto nei rispettivi anni, e la seconda (1996-1997) e la decima stagione (2002-2003) si sono piazzate al terzo posto, sempre tra tutte le serie trasmesse nella stagione di riferimento. Nel complesso le dieci stagioni della serie non sono mai scese sotto il decimo posto, un risultato che non era stato mai raggiunto prima da nessuna altra serie televisiva. Le singole puntate più viste dell'intera serie sono state: * "Il grande Marcel parte I e II" - Andata in onda in unica soluzione il 28 gennaio 1996 (subito dopo il Super Bowl, la finale stagionale del football americano, ed infatti denominata in inglese "The One After the Super Bowl"), con la partecipazione straordinaria di Julia Roberts e Jean-Claude Van Damme, ha avuto uno share del 46% e un totale di 52,9 milioni di telespettatori. * "Arrivi e Partenze parte I e II" - Andata in onda in unica soluzione il 5 giugno 2004 (in inglese "The Last One", ovvero l'ultima puntata della serie) ha avuto uno share del 43% e un totale di 52,5 milioni di telespettatori. Negli USA è stato nominato dal programma televisivo Entertainment Tonight come il più grande evento televisivo del 2004 e si è piazzato al secondo posto nella classifica degli ascolti 2004, battuto soltanto dal Super Bowl. É al quarto posto tra gli episodi finali delle series TV dopo gli episodi finali di M*A*S*H (106 milioni), Cheers (80,4 milioni) e Seinfeld (76,3 milioni). Premi La serie ha vinto numerosi premi, molti People Choice Awards, un Golden Globe Awards, due Screen Actors Guild Awards e i seguenti Emmy Awards: * 1996: Miglior regia Michael Lembeck per l'episodio "The One After The Superbowl" (Il grande Marcel). * 1998: Attrice di supporto: Lisa Kudrow. * 2000: Guest Actor Bruce Willis. * 2002: Attrice protagonista: Jennifer Aniston. * 2002: Miglior serie TV comica Friends. * 2003: Guest actress: Christina Applegate. * 2003: Female television performer: Jennifer Aniston. * 2004: Friends cast People's choice awards January 2004. * 2004: Female television performer: Jennifer Aniston. Errori degli autori * Nelle immagini iniziali delle sigle di apertura negli episodi della stagione 8 del 2001/2002 si intravedono le Twin Towers del World Trade Center anche dopo che sono state distrutte. * Nei primi 6 episodi della prima stagione i numeri degli appartamenti di Chandler e Monica sono 4 e 5 ma successivamente vennero cambiati in 19 e 20, perché trovandosi negli ultimi piani sembrava poco probabile che i due appartamenti avessero numeri così bassi. * Nella stagione 3 nell'episodio "The One with the Flashback", ambientato un anno prima dell'inizio della serie, cioè nel 1993, Chandler e Rachel si comportano come se non si fossero mai visti prima anche se nella quinta e decima stagione viene mostrato che si conoscevano già dai tempi del college, cioè molti anni prima e in più, durante una festa al college di Ross e Chandler, (stagione 10, puntata 11) quest'ultimo bacia addirittura Rachel. Nello stesso episodio Chandler conosce Joey per la prima volta, ma nella quinta stagione nell'episodio del Ringraziamento che mostrava flashback ambientati nel 1992 Joey era già parte del gruppo. * La data di compleanno di Ross viene cambiata 3 volte nel corso della serie. Durante la stagione iniziale Ross dice di compiere gli anni a marzo, nella quarta dice di compierli a dicembre e nella nona dice di essere nato il 18 ottobre. Anche la data del compleanno di Phoebe varia. * Nella quinta stagione Ross per via della sua rabbia è costretto ad una pausa dal lavoro che prima è di un mese ma dopo alcune puntate della stessa serie Ross dice che la pausa è di un anno. * Nella nona stagione, nella puntata "Conferenza alle Barbados II parte", durante una partita di ping-pong dietro a Monica compaiono 2 persone che giocano a dama quando nell'inquadratura precedente non erano presenti. * Nella prima serie Joey presta la sua carta di credito a Chandler e Janice Litman per uscire con una ragazza dal ristorante in cui erano andati tutti insieme (anche se sembra che la stessa carta gli sia stata a sua volta prestata da Ross). Nella seconda serie, quando è diventato attore in "I giorni della nostra vita", dice che finalmente stava per ricevere la sua prima carta di credito. * Nella puntata 13 della serie 7 intitolata L'ultimo giorno di Rosita il padre di Monica, regala alla figlia una Porsche di colore grigio ma nella puntata 22 della stessa serie la macchina è di colore nero. * Nella seconda stagione Ross è nervoso perché sta per fare per la prima volta l'amore con Rachel e confida a Joey e Chandler di non aver avuto altra donna se non Carol, sua prima moglie. Successivamente, negli episodi "L'assistente" (settima stagione) e "Il club segreto" (ottava stagione) Ross dice di aver avuto una relazione con la bibliotecaria delle superiori. *Nella prima stagione Phoebe, parlando con Monica e Rachel, afferma di avere un'amica che si rasa la testa a zero di nome Abby, ma quando, nella 3° stagione, la presenterà a Ross la chiamerà Bonnie. *Phoebe dice di non conoscere i nomi degli accordi di chitarra e infatti li chiama in maniera bizzarra con definizioni da lei inventate ("vecchia signora", "artiglio dell'orso", "zampa di tacchino"). Ma nell'episodio 6 della seconda stagione in cui viene sostituita come cantante al Central Perk, interroga la nuova artista (Stephanie, interpretata dalla frontwoman del gruppo dei The Pretenders Chrissie Hynde) sui veri nomi degli accordi. * Nella puntata 15 della sesta stagione "Come poteva essere - prima parte", Ross dice che Rachel e Monica non si vedevano dal 1987, mentre nella puntata del Ringraziamento della quinta stagione, si vede in un flashback che Monica e Rachel hanno passato insieme anche il giorno del Ringraziamento del 1988. *Nell'episodio 12 della prima stagione (Massaggi e lasagne) dove Chandler e Joey tornano a casa con un biliardino al posto di un tavolo vero e prorpio, Monica dice chiaramente a loro che dovranno mangiare con i piatti in bilico sugli omini, mentre in seguito il biliardino sarà coperto con una lastra di plastica trasparente, che permetterà di usare il biliardino come un tavolo normale. * Giovanni Ribisi non interpreta solo il fratello ritrovato di Phoebe (colui al quale "donerà" il suo utero per permettergli di diventare padre con una donna molto più anziana di lui tra la quarta e la quinta stagione); appare già nel sesto episodio della seconda stagione (Allergia al Kiwi) nel ruolo di un ragazzo che chiede a Phoebe, seduta fuori dal Central Perk con Rachel, di restituirgli un preservativo che lui stesso aveva gettato nella custodia della chitarra della ragazza poco prima. Spin-off La serie, terminata nel 2004 su richiesta degli stessi attori e produttori, ha permesso di creare uno spin-off chiamato Joey, un telefilm completamente incentrato su uno solo dei 6 amici, Joey Tribbiani, prodotta sempre dalla Warner Bros e trasmessa sul network americano NBC dal 2004 al 2006. La serie non ha, però, avuto lo stesso successo di Friends e per via di un grave calo degli ascolti la NBC ha interrotto la trasmissione degli episodi (fermatisi a metà della seconda stagione) e cancellato la serie. Ultime notizie Periodicamente, e con sempre maggior insistenza, si sente parlare di una possibile reunion del cast originale della serie per un episodio speciale commemorativo, un costume molto in uso tra le varie situation comedy americane, (solitamente per celebrare i 10 o i 20 anni dal termine di una serie di particolare successo, come già accaduto ad esempio per Happy Days nel 2005). Addirittura c'è chi sostiene che un accordo del genere sia stato segretamente stipulato tra i sei ragazzi e i produttori. Ufficialmente, però, questo fatto è sempre stato pubblicamente smentito, così come ogni possibile voce di reunion a breve distanza. "Reunion? Per ora no, ma mai dire mai." Nel gennaio 2006, il sito "Hollywood.com" ha riportato che un funzionario NBC avrebbe rivelato che le sei stars di Friends si sarebbero accordate per realizzare quattro "doppi episodi" (da un'ora ciascuno) quali edizioni speciali della serie. I membri del cast avrebbero ricevuto per questi episodi 5 milioni di dollari a testa. Gli episodi speciali sarebbero dovuti andare in onda nel 2007. La notizia su Hollywood.com Qualche giorno dopo il portavoce ufficiale della NBC ha smentito categoricamente queste voci. Nonostante ciò nelle settimane successive le voci hanno continuato a proliferare, soprattutto dopo che l'attrice Kathleen Turner ha rivelato che un produttore della NBC l'avrebbe avvicinata per offrirle di riprendere il ruolo del "padre" di Chandler (non è un errore: il padre di Chandler Bing nella serie è un travestito). La notizia dal sito Bbc.co.uk Il 7 aprile 2006, Jennifer Aniston è apparsa come ospite al talk show The Ellen DeGeneres Show e ad una precisa domanda della conduttrice ha risposto "No, non ci sarà nessuna reunion, almeno per ora. Ma chi può dire mai?". Nessun nuovo spin off Giravano alcune voci all'interno della NBC che parlavano di un possibile secondo spin-off della serie, che avrebbe dovuto seguire la probabile chiusura dello sfortunato Joey. La nuova sit com si sarebbe dovuta chiamare "It's A Guy Thing" (È una cosa da ragazzi) e i protagonisti sarebbero stati i tre ragazzi della serie madre, Matthew Perry, David Schwimmer e Matt LeBlanc. Tale voce però è risultata completamente infondata. Friends: il film Il 2 luglio 2008 il sito internet del tabloid Daily Mail ha riportato la notizia che i sei "friends" sarebbero intenzionati a girare, entro il 2010, un film "reunion", ispirati dal recente successo sul grande schermo di "Sex and the city".L'articolo sul sito dailymail.co.uk La notizia è stata però successivamente smentita dalla Warner Bros e dagli agenti di Matthew Perry (Chandler) e Courteney Cox Arquette (Monica).La notizia riportata da adnkronos.com DVD e pubblicazioni * Friends - 1ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 2ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 3ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 4ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 5ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 6ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 7ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 8ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 9ª stagione (4 DVD) * Friends - 10ª stagione (3 DVD) * Friends - Cofanetto "Superbox" 10 stagioni + 5 DVD extra (44 DVD) La colonna sonora Altri progetti Note Collegamenti esterni * * Friends su Foxtv.it * Enciclopedia Friends - basata su software wiki * * Central Perk-La risorsa italiana più aggiornata su Friends e cast * Sito ufficiale * Friends share and ratings - dati di ascolto Categoria:Sitcom ar:فريندز (مسلسل أمريكي) be-x-old:Сябры (сэрыял) bg:Приятели bs:Friends (serija) ca:Friends cs:Přátelé cy:Friends da:Venner de:Friends el:Τα Φιλαράκια en:Friends es:Friends et:Sõbrad fa:دوستان (مجموعه تلویزیونی) fi:Frendit fr:Friends gl:Friends he:חברים hr:Prijatelji hu:Jóbarátok id:Friends is:Vinir ja:フレンズ (シットコム) ka:მეგობრები (ტელესერიალი) ko:프렌즈 lb:Friends lt:Draugai (TV serialas) mk:Пријатели (ТВ серија) nl:Friends no:Venner for livet pl:Przyjaciele pt:Friends ro:Prietenii tăi ru:Друзья (телесериал) sh:Friends simple:Friends sk:Priatelia (seriál) sq:Friends sr:Пријатељи sv:Vänner tr:Friends (dizi) uk:Друзі (серіал) vi:Những người bạn zh:六人行